Code Lyoko Conflicts
by reckless gamer
Summary: <html><head></head>The Dark Side of Eclipse Parts 1-5, When The Galaxian Empire Approves a action of War on Lyoko our heroes must Stop Eclipse, from Completing the Final Judgement and Destroying Earth. Rated T for Now. Story by Eclipse</html>


**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Code Lyoko **

Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction Presents

Code Lyoko: Conflicts

The Ultimate Judgement is passed allowing the Galaxains to invade Lyoko but our heroes won't go down without a fight, pity really for when they die the world will too

The Miosis Chamber, Galaxy Prime Cyber Lyoko

"The Royal Family has approved, attack on Lyoko Prime is authorized, the Galaxian Lyoko Forces shall be led by First Prince Lord Eclipse ANAX Galaxy, the conquest of earth" pronounced the speaker.

Lyoko Galaxy, Earth ("The Second Lyoko, Created by Eclipse Galaxy Sr. Emperor of the Galaxian Empire...or Was before his destruction now Eclipse with Approval begins his conquest and will stop at nothing to succeed even if it means using underhanded tactic to conquer Earth.")

"Third Generation Skid-X Submersibles Online" said Viper,

"How long before I can Arrive on the Ice Sector" asked Eclipse.

"By the calculations 20 Minutes, chance of Resistance to the RIFT 85.9%" said Viper.

Meanwhile at the Factory

The Supercomputer has detected a Fleet of Galaxian Skid-X Subs heading for the Celestial Outer Core of Lyoko and Jeremy has virtualized Odd into the Ice Sector, Ulrich into the Desert Sector, Aelita the Sector 5 Tower, and Yumi the Mountain. William is planning to arrive in the Forest Sector. Eclipse learned the power of Brainwashing and Mind Control for this assignment his target is Odd, to use as an undercover agent to report directly to him as his Knight, an Undercover Knight.

Arrival in the Ice Sector

Viper is Eclipse's Appointed Knight

"The People Protect their King" said Viper.

"And The King Protects His People" says Eclipse.

"And Together we Prosper" said Viper and Eclipse in unison.

Odd realizing he was outnumber remembered that with XANA's fall he now had control of a portion of XANA's Monsters (Odd Krabs and Blocks, Ulrich Megatanks and Tarantulas, Aelita Mantas and Creepers, Yumi Hornets and Kankerlots, and William Controls them all)

"Bloks, Krabes" called Odd as they materialized.  
>"Serpent" called Eclipse, as a Giant Snake appeared and wiped all of Odd's monsters away as Viper cut the transmission to the Ice Sector.<p>

"Odd you have lost" said Eclipse as he started using his Brainwashing/Mind Control Program to talk Odd into being his agent. "But if you serve me I'll let live and serve as my personal Knight" said Eclipse. The Strain of Resistance on Odds mind broke as he bowed "How may I serve you my Lord" said Odd now under Eclipse's Permanent Control. "Odd raise your head to your new master" Eclipse ordered Odd obeyed. "_I cant wait to send him undercover" _"Odd you are now my undercover spy in your friends group however you are wait till i give the order. Remember if this goes right I'll make you a general in my militia and give you a seat in the Circle of Nine" said Eclipse. "Yes my Lord. I Will not Fail" said Odd as Viper De-virtualized Odd. Odd ended up in the Scanner Room.

"Odd are you alright" asked Jeremy

"Just a little shaken up" said Odd.

Little did Jeremy know Odd was a Pre-Activated Asset to the Galaxian Imperial Family

With Odd now on Earth the Galaxians began activating all the towers in the ice sector to show victory

"Transfer William, to Ice Sector" said Jeremy.

"Send the Drones" commanded Eclipse to Viper.  
>Suddenly Odd got a TXT<p>

"Don't worry we can handle them u get your rest, my agent"

Odd took that as a order and left

End Part 1: Galaxians Invade, Activate Odd

Part 2: Fall of Ice, Lyoko at War

After the Ice Sector Fell the territory Eclipse hacked the Super Computer and restricted Virtualization and William was redirected tot he Forest Sector. After a Failed Assignment Jeremy devirtualized Everyone, as Eclipse too retreated to the Ice Sector as his new Drones came online.

At Kadic

Odd was being questioned by Jeremy and crew

"Spill Odd now" said Jeremy.

" I was attacked by their Leader and he had monsters similar to XANA's and a Human serving him who fights like Ulrich, and he Attacks with Energy Disks and he had me pinned and he

De-virtualized me and winded up here" said Odd in fabricated story. "Weapons similar to Yumi's and a Human who fights like me, great as if school wasn't a problem, first XANA now this" said Ulrich.

Back at the Factory

"Ice Sector controlled by the Galaxian Imperial Family" said Jeremy.

Meanwhile in Odd's Dorm Room

Odd receives a txt from Eclipse

"Agent Della-Robbia, Operation Contain and Control, Capture Jeremy in the Factory after the remaining are sent to Lyoko, then Deactivate the Scanners" ordered Eclipse.

End Mini-sode Part 2 Lyoko at War

Part 3: Activate the Spy, Decisive Battle Agent Della Robbia

Factory

"_I must obey master Eclipse, I will obey Master Eclipse, Deliver the others to Lyoko and De-activate their De-Virtualization then go to Lyoko and join Eclipse, it is an honor"_ thought Odd.

Jeremy sent all but Odd to Lyoko who showed up late

Odd is in the Factory

"Sorry, Jeremy but I didn't tell the whole truth, I am an agent of the Galaxian Imperial Family, Master Eclipse has been gracious to me and I so to him, but first i must join him in battle but I can't my cover be blown so" Eclipse/Odd uses Energy Pulse to knockout Jeremy as he uses his abilities to control the supercomputer to disable communications to the factory and pre-programmed the Scanners to deactivate after his virtualization. "_Hail Eclipse"_ Eclipse/Odd thought as he pushed the enter key and jumped down the hatch. "Victory for Eclipse" said Odd during Virtualization.

Ice Sector  
>Odd Virtualizes on the side of Eclipse's Spiders<p>

"Bloks, Krabes" calls Odd. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita realize it was a trap but don't believe Odd planned this as Eclipse appeared. Odd kneeled before Eclipse "My Master" said Odd. Eclipse ordered Odd to stand up.

"I can't believe it Odd betrayed us" said Aelita. "Oh please, I bored of doing the same old thing, School, Lyoko and so on and so on. Eclipse has offered Power in exchange for his new servants" said Odd with an Evil Smirk. "Odd don't do this please, we are your friends" called Aelita. "were my friends, now-" Odd was cut off by Eclipse. "That's Enough, Knight of Ice, we'll take'em together" said Eclipse. Eclipse raised his hand in the air as an energy field appeared "Compress" called Eclipse as it became an Laser Disk. "Pick your pray" said Eclipse. "I''ll take the twin sword" said Viper with a Smirk. "I'll take Pink haired brat" said Eclipse. "That Leaves me with Yumi, this will be fun" said Odd with a evil glare and smirk. _"Jeremy where are you"_ thought Aelita in Distress.

Meanwhile in the Factory

Jeremy is starting to wake up from his attack to find a marquee of the Galaxian Imperial Forces (Black Background with a moon Shadow with the lettering Galaxian Imperial Family) and finds the controls unresponsive. _"Odd what have they done to you"_ thought Jeremy with remorse for his former friend.

Meanwhile back to the Slaughter-fest

"Fight to defend the Galaxy" said Viper.

" To Protect the Kingdom" said Eclipse.

"Circle of Nine, Executive Enforcement Squadron" said Odd.

"_Executive Enforcement Squadron" _

"Fight to Disarm, not kill" ordered Eclipse.

As the Evil Dream team goes on a rampage

Viper clashed swords with Ulrich and with little to no honor defeated Ulrich brutally.

Eclipse did battle with Aelita, it was his energy Disc and Energy Pulse against Aelita's Energy Field and Creation Abilities . It was a grand battle that ended with two towers being destroyed and Aelita with only ten life points. Yumi was forced to go up against Odd the Deceive Soldier of Evil.  
>Odd had her on the ropes and nearly begging for mercy that she knew may never come. Eclipse is a Human of Two Spirits of Light and Darkness and has defeated the one team XANA couldn't<p>

"Odd kneel before your king" said Eclipse. Viper presented Eclipse with Ulrich's Twin Swords

"I Knight Thee, Odd Lord of Ice" said Eclipse as he Knighted Odd.

Meanwhile in the Factory with Jeremy

The Screen runs a kill screen program, set to Destroy the Ice Sector but Jeremy manages to regain control over one of the scanners and de-virtualizes all of them one at a time as the sector disappeared.

End Conflicts Episode 1

Episode 2: Close to Home, Eclipse Targets Hiroki

Two Days Later

Eclipse Arrives back in the real world with Odd and Viper in the real world to begin their evil assignment, to piss off Yumi and hurt her like hell. Eclipse is planning to set up a command center near Kadic. While Odd and Viper stakeout Yumi's house waiting for a moment when Hiroki is alone.

Old Office Building

Secret HQ of the Galaxian Prime Empire

"Release Control Expanding Module" said Eclipse.

Stakeout

Unfortunately for them Ulrich came to visit Yumi and spotted something in the trees in the brush next to the house and they had to rush and Viper had to attack Ulrich and Yumi while Odd entered the Window and grabbed Hiroki and ran. "Viper what are you doing here" shouted Ulrich. "Our mission is to make your lives a living Hell, and enjoy it too. Eclipse's words not mine" said Viper.

"YUMI" shouted Hiroki as he was abducted by Odd. "I'll go after Odd" said Ulrich. "That leaves this one with me" said Yumi. Ulrich ran after Odd who Eclipse gave real world abilities known as Hyper Sprint, faster then Ulrich's Super Sprint and Ulrich in the real world looks like he's walking.

"Bastard, what do you gain by hurting me" said Yumi as she attacks in a blind rage. "_Yes yes attack me with your anger your rage"_ Viper thinks as he fights back.

Odd who was back at the supercomputer room

Begins Triangulating a sequence created by Eclipse to transfer Hiroki straight to Eclipse's Sector X

"Transfer Hiroki"

"Scanner"  
>"Virtualization"<p>

(Hiroki has been Virtualized VIA Galaxian Secret Base Supercomputer)

Episode 2 Ends

Episode 3: Hiroki Virtualized, Rise of the Shadow Sparrow

"By now Yumi Hiroki is more likely on our Lyoko Home world the Galaxy, where he will become Shadow Sparrow Covert Junior Special Forces Enforcer" gloated Viper. That didn't help

"GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER" screamed as Yumi started not only throwing fists but also starting to cry. "You're Pathetic later sissy girl" said Viper as he jumped for the trees and jumped branch to branch in a retreating stance.

Yumi calls Jeremy

Jeremy picks up "Viper and Odd attacked me and grabbed Hiroki, we just lost Odd I'm not ready to lose Hiroki too" cried Yumi. "I'll call Aelita and meet me at the Factory"

Meanwhile in Sector X

Hiroki stirs to find himself in a room with a tall dark figure

the figure smirks as Eclipse begins the Brainwashing "You belong to me, now surrender and obey your older brother and serve as the Sparrow of the Galaxian Empire" eclipse started. Hiroki put up resistance, being Yumi's Brother and trained to pickpocket and prod information will be a asset to Eclipse if he can erase Ulrich and Yumi from him and turn him into a assassin for the imperial family and adopt him as his son. Slowly Hiroki's Resistance started breaking as the brainwashing was complete. "Big Brother where are we" said Hiroki in a curious voice. "Welcome home Hiroki but I'm not your brother here, I'm your father and you're my son" said Eclipse with a hand on his shoulder. "Become my apprentice of the Shadow Tribe and the Leader of my new Special Ops Team, The Junior Special Forces" ordered Eclipse. "Yes Father" said Hiroki in a Half-Trance State.

Viper enters the room "Hey boss is this your son" asked Viper.

"Yep, you want to begin his Sparrow Training Viper while I go handle the uninvited guests that have entered the castle unwelcomed" said Eclipse. As a screen popped up showing Yumi and Ulrich Virtualized heading for Sector X VIA the Desert Sector/Carthage Transport Destination Re-Route.

"Laser Disc" called Eclipse as he slashed thru Ulrich Auto De-Virtualzing him and temporary deactivating his scanner. "You'll pay for that, Eclipse with Intrest" screamed Yumi in a I'm-gonna-kill-you Rage. "You will try Bitch" retorted Eclipse. As Eclipse and Yumi did battle against each other Yumi for Revenge and Eclipse for Defense. "You'll never win, Yumi. It's already too late, and besides his 'training' has already began. My Future Successor will be the new Junior Special Forces Leader" taunted Eclipse. (I am such an Evil Mastermind, I wonder how far i can push this girl before she breaks and kills herself or worse, Muhahaha) (Long Live the Throne of the Galaxian Empire)

Meanwhile on Earth

Odd was beginning Phase 2 of Operation Recruitment  
>"Johnny is the new target, bring him here for his 'training' and then i will return you to the Circle of Nine HQ to await further orders" ordered Eclipse.<p>

"Master Eclipse" said Viper. Eclipse turned "It is done" said Viper as Eclipse saw it Hiroki the Soaring Shadow Sparrow.

"Begin Part 2 of Phase 2, and start preparations for Operation: Final Ending" ordered Eclipse to the newly Activated Cybrx Computer System AI of the Galaxian Empire Technologies.

"Odd report" ordered Eclipse. "Stakeout mode, target is in large crowd, waiting for target to move to isolated area for extraction" reported Odd. "Keep me in the Loop" ordered Eclipse.

Meanwhile at the Factory

Jeremy Figures out Eclipse's Plan and Devirtualizes Yumi

"Why'd you bring me back, he has Hiroki and Odd, i was close" said Yumi.

"I Figured out Eclipse's Plan, I learned Eclipse has a company called Galaxy Empire Technologies, and they've been experimenting with Radiation Burst Technology a Requiem or something, and here's the real problem its target is earth" said Jeremy, Yumi realizing this is more important then the situation on Lyoko drops the argument till after Eclipse is defeated.

Sector 5: Former Skid Deck

"Alright Jeremy, Recreate the Skid" said Yumi. (Long Story short, it worked and fully operational no kinks like in Maiden Voyage)

"Beginning Mission: Save Our Skins" said Jeremy,  
>The Skid took off in search of the Galaxian Empire's Lyoko Celestial Dome.<p>

Meanwhile on Earth at the Galaxian HQ  
>"Hostiles detected approaching Galaxian Lyoko Dome" alerted Viper,<br>"ID" asked Eclipse,  
>"Confirmed as Lyokoian-Class Submersible Fighter Skid" said Viper.<p>

"Jeremy's Pets" said Eclipse.

"Deploy the Fleet, and Begin Countdown and bring Johnny to the HQ" ordered Eclipse,

End Episode 3: Attack of the Galaxains, Rise of the Shadow Sparrow

Episode 4: Endgame, Hawk Takes the Sky's

Requiem Satellite Cannon, Moon Base Command

"Authentication Protocol Accepted" said Cybrx, (Legends Fall, Lyokoians Fall)  
>"Initializing Requiem Start-up, Target Earth" said Cybrx.<p>

Meanwhile on Galaxian Earth Base

"Fallow me and join your friend as the Sliver Hawk my son" said Eclipse attempting to in trance Johnny (Because their is no powerful weapon then friendship).

As Johnny Broke

Digital Sea Fight

"Detecting a Squad of Six Galaxian-Class weapons" alerted Aelita. "Deploy nav-skids" said Aelita.

"Ha, Deploy Drone Nav-Skids" ordered the pilots in charge.

Meanwhile with Eclipse

"_The Time has come to complete The Trio Prophecy, and leave my successors to continue my work" _thought Eclipse

(Extra

The Trio Prophecy  
>White Ice, Brains<br>Shadow Sparrow, Stealth

Sliver Hawk, Speed

They make up Eclipse's Personality, Excluding the Evil Personality Disorder)

"Galaxian Skid 26 Destroyed, the Core is Open to Invasion" warned Viper.  
>"Seal It and Gather the Three of the Trio" ordered Eclipse.<p>

"Yes, Sir" obeyed Viper. "And Viper, bring them to the ritual grounds" added Eclipse.  
>"Of Course Sir" nodded Viper.<p>

Meanwhile in the Galaxian Planetary Sector of Fire (Eclipse's Turf Sector, Prepare for a Battle to the Death)

"Congratulations Lyoko Warriors, however you have failed to stop me from using my Operation Final Ending" gloated Eclipse. "And thanks to my new Family Phase 3 can begin and for your humiliation the Trio Prophecy shall be fulfilled as planned, and the Final Judgement of Earth shall be your doom" warned Eclipse. As the Transmission ended a message was sent to Lyoko containing a Bigger Warning "_Leave my home, Leave Lyoko and run, like mice, for this world of yours must pay for its crimes against my Empire, for the Requiem is coming" _read Jeremy.

"Guys, Eclipse is going to complete his Trio Prophecy using Hiroki, Johnny and Odd" warned Jeremy. "That doesn't sound good" said Ulrich. "If it is as it sounds, its the Final Judgement. The End is near" said Jerermy. "We got to find them and end Eclipse's Plan" said Yumi as she took the lead and ran forward. "_May the Hope of Freedom, be their guide"_ said a Elder. "_For without good to stop Eclipse, this world is surely doomed"_ said the second elder. "_I agree perhaps we should grant them the remaining elements to unlock the legends prophecy, its what Eclipse was programmed for" _said the third elder. "_Stage an intervention we cant stand by any longer and let this happen"_ said the first elder. _"Then were all in agreement, we intervene and tell the Lyoko Warriors what is happening and grant them the elemental properties of the Galaxian Celestial Guard"_ said the second elder. The First and Third nodded.

Meanwhile while the others were running for the Ritual Chambers a bright light appeared and encircled them, it was the elders circle.  
>"Wa-Where are we" asked Yumi in surprise. <em>"Greetings Warriors, we are the Legendary Elders of the Galaxian Celestial Guard, coming to grant you the power and knowledge to defeat Eclipse"<em> said the first Elder. "_We too have stood by too long and let Eclipse have his way, we will now grant you three the remaining powers"_ said the Second Elder. "_Samurai, your bravery and speed has allowed us to grant you the force and Speed of the second Planetary Sector Lightning, Warrior of the Fan-Blade, you who has lost everything, the beauty and grace of the forest, and strength shall stand by you. And Aelita we grant you the property of the sky's may you soar into the heavens, good luck Warriors, and be warned the prophecy of Legends is in you, and be warned the Trio Prophecy is not to be taken lightly"_ said the Third Elder. Now Granted the Powers of the Elemental Properties, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita tried deeper into enemy territory, to end Eclipse's Reign of Terror, and bring peace and their friends back home.

End Episode 4: Endgame, Hawk Takes to the Sky's

Episode 5: Legends Clash, Radiation Rains (Trials of Fate Part 1)

"Sir, the Trio Prophecy is ready" said Viper after placing the Children in the proper lineup.

"_Through the powers of good, evil, and indifference, Judge this world not just us alone, and make this world atone, as the Final Judgement command"_ chanted Eclipse and Viper.

Cybrx AI, Final Judgement, Planet Earth, Guilty of Sins to great shall be punished

"Requiem Status Granted, Activating Red Alert Status, Activating Radiation Barrier over portions of Galaxian Controlled Space" said Cybrx. "DEFEND Radiation Barrier Grid Activated, Launching Radiation Shield Generators from Exia and Ceria Satellites over Galaxian Properties, Lyoko Factory, and Kadic Academy" said Cybrx, "Launching Coordinates, in 3,2,1 Launched" said Cybrx as the Space Radiation Barrier Spikes. "Activating Digital Transfer, Trio Ritual Chamber to Galaxian Moon Base" as Cybrx powered up the transfer.

Galaxian Moon Base, Requiem Control/Command Center

"We of the Brothers who Judge Humanity as a Pathetic Excuse for a species and must be punished for its crimes, in the name of Lord Legend and Lord Veri" chanted Lord Viper. "**Brothers Welcome Home to the Brotherhood of the Guardians of Truth**" said a Deep Voice. "Thank You my Lord, it is a pleasure to serve you" said Eclipse kneeling before his god. (Flashback Moment, Yes an Evil God of Destruction. Lord Legend as in the Legends Prophecy who was Eclipse's Master until he fell under Lord Veri's Teachings Lord Veri is the Devils Secret Apprentice and Eclipse was sent to stop him from fulfilling the Devil's Wishes, but failed)

Eclipse has managed to Escape to the Moon Base Unharmed however the Lyoko Warriors fallow him, but are blocked by Lord Veri's Demons. "_**Hello Legend Warriors, I thought I destroyed all of you. No matter this is far outside your reach now humans"**_ said a Dark Voice in the room.  
>"Say what you want, we will stop the Final Judgement" yelled Ulrich. Suddenly the Demon Nexyla appeared, the Mistress of Demons. "<em>Well will if it isn't the Legends Reborn and Lord Veri's Guards. I'll make you a deal, fight me and if you win I'll open the gate to the Moon Base Re-Animation Server" <em>said Nexyla.

Meanwhile on the Moon  
>Eclipse Arrives<br>"I just barely got away, Nexyla has awakened and is stalling them"

"Cybrx, Begin Final Preparations, Operation Final Judgement is in effect" said Eclipse. "Radiation Barrier Domes are activated, Final Permissions Confirmed" said Viper. "Not so Fast Eclipse" said Ulrich. "That the" said Eclipse in shock.

"Lightning Style, Thunder Strike" said Ulrich as he attacked Eclipse.  
>"Lightning, that can only mean the Legend Warriors" said Lord Veri. "Kill Them" ordered Lord Veri. "I will take the Samurai" called Viper. "We'll take Aelita" said Hiroki and Johnny. "That Leaves me with Yumi" said Eclipse with a smirk as they all clashed. Aelita used her wings, which was not a problem for Hiroki and Johnny (Sparrow and Hawk) to fallow her.<p>

Suddenly Eclipse sensed a breach in the Base's Security Main Frame

"Everybody Change of Plans, Johnny take Yumi. A Pest has managed to breach the system" said Eclipse, as he rushed several levels beneath HQ

Jeremy had Sent a Virtual Polymorphic Specter to attack the Main Frame and crash the System. "A Virtual Polymorphic Specter, nothing gets past you Jeremy" said Eclipse, as he Drew his GAS (Gun and Sword, Combo) Sabers (2 of them) and Shadow Sprinted to clash with the Specter that used Twin Daggers to Counterattack. "I Know everything you are not Dark Master of Mind Control, You are the Lord of the Legend Circle of Nine" said the Specter. Eclipse concentration broke for a second to be replaced by Lord Veri's Mind Control. "Nice Try" said Eclipse. As he counterattacked and switched to Blaster Mode. "GAS, Duo Blaster Mode" said Eclipse as he fired randomly at the Specter. "Eclipse, Wake Up" called the Specter. As Eclipse started to experience flashbacks "_You are the Lord of Legends Son, Eclipse" (an Elder) "Don't throw away everything we worked for" (High Counsel) "You're better than this don't do this" (Father Sr.) "This is my Daughter Aelita" (Hopper introduced Eclipse) "A-elita" said Eclipse. _Eclipse started to break free from Lord Veri's Control. Lord Veri knew that Eclipse controls Odd, Hiroki, Johnny, and his Brother Viper. If he lost Eclipse the Final Judgement would be lost.

Back at the Battle of the Warriors

Lord Veri raises a Barrier Firewall and Activates a Guardian

Back with the Specter  
>"<strong>I will not lose you<strong>" said Lord Veri. "_I'm not you're puppet anymore"_ said Eclipse as he forced out Lord Veri. And like Dominoes the Evil Possessing Odd, Hiroki, Viper, and Johhny lifted but still had strong loyalties to Eclipse. "_Viper if you can hear me Execute Order: Operation Liberate" _Eclipse said mentally to Lord Viper.

Viper released the Firewall. "Forgive me, milady" said Viper, offering his hand to Yumi. **"So you are against me you cant do anything with out Eclipse**" laughed Lord Veri. _ "That's what you think" said Eclipse and battle stance ready as his crew Joins him._ "_The Prophecy of Trio and Legends states depending on the issues at hand Evil never wins"_ said Eclipse. "**IMPOSSIBLE you broke free**" yelled Veri in disbelief. "Evil Never Wins, Lord Veri" said Ulrich. "It just gets harder to defeat" says Eclipse. As the Climatic Battle continues.

Part 6 Legends United, Eclipse Liberated, Phoenix Reborn

As the Final Judgement Battle comes down to Ultimate Good VS Ultimate Evil.  
>The Light of Justice burns within them as the Oracle of Legends is reborn.<p>

"Now its time" said an Elder in Eclipse's Head as a bright light engulfed Eclipse.  
>"Reborn from the Ashes, Oracle of Legend Phoenix Warrior" said Eclipse in a Godly Voice. "<strong>The Son of Legends, not possible<strong>" cried Lord Veri. His Polar Opposite's Son Reborn in the name of Justice. "_For Your Crimes Lord Veri, I sentence you to Permanent Death__"_ ordered Oracle Eclipse.

As the 7 Tri-Star Seal Appeared and a 9 Star Seal Appeared above him

"_**Heroes I require you assistance in Ending this Lord of Evil**_" said Oracle Eclipse. As Everybody raced to get to a spot on the circle.

"Imperial 16 Flames of Defeat" called Eclipse as he used his link to help the others make the hand signs required for this Punishment Spell. "Eternal Justice, Punishment Spell" called Eclipse. As Veri Exploded in Defeat and the remains were vanished,  
>"Firing in 5,4,3,2,1" Eclipse ordered a Power down. "Nuclear CORE Stable, Firing Sequence Aborted" said Cybrx. Eclipse turned away from the Humans. "Eclipse" said Hiroki as he grabbed Eclipse hand. "Forgive me all of you, I am so ashamed of my Evil Deeds" said Eclipse crying (sort of they are Virtual). Johnny, Viper and Odd gathered around Hiroki and Eclipse. "We know you are" they said. "But in the Galaxian Laws, an Oracle is not to commit to doing any evil, I kidnapped and stole" yelled Eclipse. Suddenly a Guardian made to look like Eclipse's Father and Aelita's Father (who we know is dead) appear. "Eclipse we do not hate you but you must release the Children and Return back to the Galaxy with us" said Elder Father. Viper and Hiroki Stand in front of Eclipse. "But I cannot not all the way Elders" said Eclipse. "Oracle Eclipse, you are the son of Legends, you must leave them" shouted Elder Hopper. "I understand but I must restore order to their world on my own" said Eclipse. The Elders couldn't believe it but they had to Let Eclipse find Peace with himself before he leaves with them. "Very well, we will return in one earth year to hear your response, until then you can only use your powers to resolve conflict" said the Elders as the dissipated.<p>

The Fallowing Afterwards

Eclipse has become like a second brother to Hiroki and a like a brother to Johnny, and Yumi has forgiven him somewhat, Eclipse and Aelita are now the smartest with Jeremy behind them, and All Lived on in Peace.

One Earth Year Later  
>A New Evil Awakens and it is the XANAodites<p>

Story and Plot by:  
>Eclipse<p>

Demons  
>Power Rangers: Omega Defenders<p>

Oracles

Father, Eclipse Sr. and Franz "Waldo" Hopper-Schaffer

Flashbacks/Back-story

Eclipse

This has been Presented by Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction.

Thanks For Reading!

Code Lyoko: Conflicts  
>(Prelude Story to the XANAodite Arc)<p> 


End file.
